Daniel Hardcastle/Trivia
A huge list of various trivia about Dan Hardcastle. Personal Trivia * Being a big Doctor Who fan, Dan's favorite Doctor is Matt Smith, who plays the 11th Doctor in the popular sci-fi series. * Dan once had a fan show up at his apartment asking for a photograph, claiming to have found his apartment based on his videos. After this incident, Dan is much more restrictive about revealing details about his private life. ** According to Dan, he would have called the police if it would not have been Wot who answered the door. * Dan once lived in an apartment with his roommate Wot in East Canary Wharf, London. It is unknown where he currently lives. Apart from knowing he lives with his wife Rebecca, it's a running joke that he lives in Canada. * Although Dan believes that people can do what they want, as long as it does not harm others, he has said that he is strictly against smoking. In a Vlog, he mentions that his #1 celebrity crush, Karen Gillan, was caught smoking on the set of Doctor Who, and that smoking was on his celebrity crush "list of no-no's". * Dan was a long time enemy of ducks. However, in his video Nerd³ FW - Duck Game, he showed a sudden and surprising fondness of ducks. Since this video, he has not stated that he is an enemy of ducks. * Mixes up left and right quite often. * In Cities Skylines - Part 23, Dan mentions that he has had a tonsillectomy. * Dan has an extensive signature collection, mentioned on his IRL channel video Nerd3 Vlogs: Autographs!. * Dan suffers from Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, similarly to Emma Blackery. * Dan has mentioned he is allergic to chocolateNerd3 Live - GTA V Carkour LIVE!, but on many occasions he has also mentioned his love for "Maltesers", which contains chocolate. * As mentioned in NerdCubed Plays... Universe Sandbox, Dan studied astrophysics in university but dropped out after the first year. Political Trivia * Dan views anti-gay rights protesting as an insult to humanity in general, and has previously stated that: "We live in the year 2012, We know that all the people on this planet are made of these little things called atoms, these atoms come from a star that exploded and spewed forth a load of crap into the universe, we are from the same thing, we are all the same, so why the HELL is there this sort of segregation!?" * Dan is economically center-left, with far-left tendencies, but is socially extremely liberal. * Dan has historically hated the UK conservative party, with a dislike of both prime ministers David Cameron and Theresa May, but is also critical of Jeremy Corbyn, despite voting Labour in the 2015 election. He hates the Liberal Democrats and the US Republicans. * Dan endorsed Hillary Clinton for US president in 2016, as seen in several episodes of the Nerd³ Podcats. Religious Trivia * Dan for the longest time identified as an Atheist, as pointed out in these videos ** Blasphemy 101 ** Anger, Buses, Equality and Silence. * However, recently he has said he is no longer an Atheist Dad³'s Father and Son-Days - GTA V - Getting Your Air Legs , but has not stated what he's converted to. Theories guess an Agnostic; and his Fiancée Rebecca, has stated she is not part of a Religion, but believes in a God, so it's assumed she is a Deist. Whether Dan believes this as well is unknown, he stated jokingly he's a Buddhist (which would, in some cases, make sense: he's a libertarian, doesn't drink and is very quiet). Channel Trivia * The origin of his internet alias "Nerd³" is that in his Minecraft comic, the main character was a nerd, and everything in Minecraft (and therefore the comic) is made out of cubes. The reason for the name of the channel being so inspired by the comic is that Dan thought of the name being more for the channel than for the comic when he started out. After a while, people started calling him Nerd³ even though this was against his original intentions. This later became his alias. * He will not accept sponsorships unless they are of interest to the viewers, rather than himself. He also won't take any kind of deal involving money with a developer or producer. This is because he doesn't trust himself to give a fair review if his income is based on what he says (bad or good). Game Trivia * Dan is a fan of the 'Just Cause' video game series, and had the privilege to play and release a video of a pre-release copy of 'Just Cause 3'. There is also an easter egg in the game relating to him, representing the N3 Logo. * A quote from Dan is used in promotional material for Just Cause 3. His quote, "BEST GAME EVER", was found in the official trailer, online advertising and also on bus banners in the UK. Video Trivia * Before the 2015 reboot, Dan would always include the phrase, "All other music is in game. It makes me want to..." In the final video before the reboot, in the description, it said, "All other music is in game. It makes me want to kill this couch gag." Since the reboot, this has been replaced with him using, "A game about..." in his descriptions instead. * The most viewed video on Dan's main channel is "Nerd³ Plays... Surgeon Simulator 2013: Steam Version" at 6.2+ million views, however, it is not the most viewed video he has made on YouTube. His most viewed YouTube video is "42 Ways to Die in Minecraft," a video he made for the Machinima network. It currently has 18+ million views. * Dan refers to his fanbase as 'procrastinators'. However, "Hello Procrastinators and welcome to..." got scrapped after the 2015 reboot, so that videos flowed more seamlessly into the game. Video Collaborations * Dan played the villain "Nightsnake" in an episode of Knighthood and Decoy , which he setup in Nerd³ Plays... Snake. Music Tastes * Dan has stated several times he much prefers older music, and that is favourite band is the British ska band Madness. * Some of his other favourites include Pink Floyd and Supertramp. * He has said that he has an affinity for Lady Gaga. * In more recent videos, he has made reference to classic Metal bands, namely Slayer and Megadeth (in the Let's Play Indie Games - Overgrowth and Nerd³ Permadeath... ARK - 5 - Trike Training videos, respectively), by singing the chorus to Raining Blood and Peace Sells. * In Nerd³'s Big Stream - Cards Against Humanity - Jay, he sings the end of the chorus of the song Whisky in the Jar, whether he was making a reference to Thin Lizzy's original or Metallica's popular cover from the '90s is unclear. * In Nerd³ Plays... WWE Champions - Hell On A Cell Dan sings the song Kim by Eminem. * He has said that he enjoys punk music very much. * In the first Demma video, Dan says his favourite Christmas song is Rage Against The Machine's Killing In The Name which was Christmas number 1 in 2009. * In numerous videos Daniel has hummed the famous riff to Whole Lotta Love by Led Zeppelin when he is running or being chased in many videos. * In Demma's Vlog Log episode 19, Dan sings the first line of Another Brick In The Wall by Pink floyd Streams * During an E3 restream, Dan got his viewers to spam the E3 channel chat with #HaveAWank. This also became a trending hashtag on Twitter, reaching the worldwide Twitter trend list. Other Trivia * As of February 2016, Dan has released an image of his beard on Twitter, which was met with some criticisms, especially from Matt. * He is approximately 1.5 Emma-Blackeries tall, or "a head taller than Emma Blackery.. * According to the TMI Video Dan did with Emma Blackery, his favourite jewelry is "Pokémon Gym Badges, mothafuckaaaaa'." * For a long time, his favourite colour was "Greenish Purple", but it is now "Purplish Green". * In the April 2016 Patreon stream, Dan expresses his deep hatred of children, calling them the "spawn of Satan" and describes how he "would probably try and get the kid killed" using Kinder Eggs. References Category:Miscellaneous